


Harry Potter, Shirt Whisperer

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, First Dates, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, unusual careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry Potter was standing on his doorstep, wearing an emerald green polo with the nameHousehold Aura Cleansers Ltd.printed across a very fit chest. There was an inscription on one sleeve that readClothing Aura Specialist, and the other readHarry Potter, Shirt Whisperer. He even had a clipboard.





	Harry Potter, Shirt Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to BoovPerson for the awesome beta!
> 
> The Harry Potter world and the characters in it all belong to J.K. Rowling, I just sent Harry to clean Draco's robes.

"Hey Malfoy, how's it going? I'm here for a full sweep fabric aura cleanse, confirmed by Ms. Pansy Parkinson."

 

Draco's jaw dropped. Harry Potter was standing on his doorstep, wearing an emerald green polo with the name  _ Household Aura Cleansers Ltd. _ printed across a very fit chest. There was an inscription on one sleeve that read  _ Clothing Aura Specialist _ , and the other read  _ Harry Potter, Shirt Whisperer _ . He even had a clipboard.

 

"I'm dreaming. Or hallucinating," Draco mumbled, pinching himself.

 

"I can assure you, this is real Malfoy. Are you going to let me in? I can't very well sweep and cleanse your robes from out here."

 

Still not totally believing it, Draco stepped aside to let Potter in. 

 

"So... the clothes?"

 

"You want to see my clothes?" Draco said stupidly. 

 

"Well, that  _ is  _ what I'm here for," Potter pointed out. "You did know I was coming, right?"

 

"I thought she was joking," Draco said, still dazed. "I thought she was taking the piss about this service."

 

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," Potter shrugged. "The clothes?"

 

"I... yes." Draco led the way up to the east wing where he spent most of his time. He motioned for Potter to sit on the couch in his personal parlour as he summoned the robes from his dresser. He sat primly on the edge of an old wingback chair and watched as Potter sifted through the robes, turning them this way and that, running his hands along the soft materials. From time to time he would pull out his wand and cast what looked like a detection spell, causing various outfits to glow shades of orange and purple.

 

"You're clothes are dark, unhappy. There is an evil that has seeped into them, causing fear and worry to follow you wherever you wear them." 

 

Draco had known hiring a Clothing Aura Specialist, whatever that was, had been a bad idea from the moment Pansy had mentioned it. He should have put an end to this whole farce when he found out that she had hired  _ Harry Potter, Shirt Whisperer _ .

 

"So basically you're saying I should burn all my clothes," he deadpanned.

 

"Of course not!" Harry cried, looking scandalized. He was running his hands along the soft fabric of what used to be Draco's favourite robe. Before he had worn it to take the dark mark, that is. "Why would you murder the poor things?"

 

Draco shrugged. "You're the one telling me they're full of evil energy."

 

"The clothes themselves are of no fault. You must allow them time to absorb a powerful love and happiness. Only then will you be at peace in them."

 

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

 

"You must wear them while building happy memories, of course."

 

"And how do you suggest I do that? No one wants to spend time with a Death Eater."

 

"Well, not if you keep referring to yourself as a Death Eater. But I'm sure there are many people out there who would love to get to know you as Draco," Potter pointed out.

 

Draco let out a bitter laugh. "Like who? Name one person, Potter, and I'll go along with this positive energy bullshit of yours."

 

"Me. Now, since you've agreed to change the aura of your clothes, I think we should start with an enjoyable dinner. Do you like Italian cuisine?"

 

"I- what? Yes, I like Italian, but I never agreed to go to dinner with you!"

 

"You just did. You said that if I could name someone who wanted to spend time with you, you would work on the energy around your wardrobe. Do it for your clothes. I say we start with this one." As if the universe was trying to prove to Draco that things could in fact get worse, Potter pointed at the black silk robes he had been stroking earlier, the ones he had worn to accept the dark mark.

 

"Well, that's all for our appointment I'm afraid. I'll return to pick you up at 7." Before Draco could respond, Harry had vanished into the floo. 

 

\------------------------------

 

"That was an excellent veal Parmesan if I do say so myself," Harry announced as they were leaving the restaurant. "Did you enjoy your cacio e pepe?"

 

Draco could only stare in wonder as Harry pronounced the words exactly right. He had been full of surprises all evening. The man was charming, funny and kind, and had been flirting with Draco all night. His head was hurting from trying to figure it all out.

 

"May I see you home?" Harry asked, startling Draco out of his thoughts.

 

"I... it can really only be reached by floo or apparation," Draco pointed out, looking around the empty cobblestone street.

 

"In that case, allow me," Harry said, offering his arm to Draco. Unsure what else to do, Draco accepted his arm and they disappeared with a pop.

 

It took Draco a moment to get his bearings again once they landed. Harry had somehow balanced them perfectly on the top landing outside the front door.

 

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Draco mumbled, gesturing toward the door.

 

"I guess it is." Harry turned to leave, but he had barely taken one step before Draco called him back.

 

"Potter! I, erm, I had fun tonight," he shrugged. "Thank you for that."

 

"Has the energy in your robes changed? Now that they accompanied you on your first date with Harry Potter?"

 

"First?" Draco asked, confused. "You mean there will be more?"

 

Harry smiled, lighting up the night. "If you insist. Goodnight Draco."

 

He disappeared with a soft pop, leaving Draco in the doorway, smiling at thin air.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

"Harry! You're back early," Luna pointed out

 

"Ugh, I thought for sure you'd round out the night giving Draco a proper shag," Pansy sighed, handing Hermione a galleon. "Or at least a good snogging."

 

"What? On the first date? I'd rather not scare him off thank you very much." Harry rolled his eyes at her as he flopped down onto Luna's cushy sofa.

 

"Woah woah woah, wait. Are you telling me that whole shirt whisperer gimmick actually worked? He believed it? And then went on a date with you?" When Harry nodded, Ginny started cackling.

 

"Well even if it's not his profession, what Harry told him is true," Luna said, pouring a glass of some purple coloured juice. "By wearing them for happy occasions, Draco can remember his clothes as part of the positive memories instead of the negative ones."

 

"Merlin knows he needs some happy memories these days," Pansy added.

 

"I think we all do," Harry sighed. He accepted the drink Luna handed him as she sat down next to him. “I can see what you meant about him wallowing in the manor though. I’m definitely going to try to get him out more.”

 

“He enjoys nature,” Pansy suggested. “And alcohol, but then again, who doesn’t?”

 

“Maybe I can take him hiking one day, or we could try that new nature spa that just opened up in Hogsmeade. Maybe he’d like to a see a museum, I’ve never been to one of those.”

 

“Merlin, you would hate a museum with anyone else,” Ginny laughed. “You really like him, don’t you Harry?”

 

“I do,” he said fondly, glancing at his watch. Putting his drink down on the table, he pried himself up off the sofa, already daydreaming about his next date with Draco. 

 

"Anyway, I'm heading home. No more betting on my relationship with Draco," he called over his shoulder. They all wished him goodnight as the door closed behind him.

 

"Dammit, I really thought it would take them longer to get to first names," Hermione said, groaning as she handed Pansy her galleon back.

  
  



End file.
